


Red Signal

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ En el aula de clases hay adolescentes de todo tipo: raros, torpes, invisibles, explosivos, dramáticos... y Erza Scarlet. [ARCHIVO INCOMPLETO SUBIDO ÚNICAMENTE PARA EVITAR SU DESAPARICIÓN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Signal

La gata de Milliana me ha despertado esta mañana con un maullido suplicante, como si fuera la primera vez le pusieran una lata de atún en frente. Será que el animal está en celo o me odia con todo su ser. No sé. Es mejor que la deje en paz. Me remuevo entre las sábanas, está oscuro, y mis ojos buscan los brillantes números verdes del reloj. Son las cinco de la mañana. Me pregunto si habrá amanecido nuevamente con ese aroma a rosas a pesar de que la casa en realidad esté rodeada de muchas bugambilias blancas. ¿Amanecer? Qué digo, si aún ni sale el sol. Suspiro, me acurruco en mi cama. Es una individual, algo vieja pero todavía lo suficientemente cómoda para mí, aunque desearía tener una más ancha, de esas que sólo tienen las parejas casadas o las chicas con mucho más dinero que yo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Pensando en camas? Bien podría idear una marcha contra el maltrato animal en vez de esto. A veces soy egoísta, ya me lo han dicho, o bueno, no me lo han dicho directamente y estando frente de mi cara, sin embargo, las personas me miran raro últimamente y a veces prefiero echarle la culpa al apellido Scarlet.

Síp. Qué desdichada soy. Preferiría que la causa de todos mis problemas fuera que soy una copa muy grande de pecho.

Da igual lo que vaya a ser lo que la gente ven en mí.

Sólo soy una chica normal de diecisiete años de edad a la que la gata de su vecina la despierta antes de que salga el sol, el primer día de primavera, dos horas antes de que deba entrar a clases; y que tiene un excéntrico pelo rojo. Scarlet. Uff, a veces pienso que nací en el siglo equivocado.

¡Es mentira! ¡Me gustan muchos los preciosos beneficios de siglo XXI!  
En secreto, me gusta la ropa nueva, que me decoren las uñas y usar sostenes con encajes bonitos. ¡Y ni se diga de las nuevas novelas románticas que contienen muchísimas escenas picantes! ¡Uh!

Vale, tampoco se crean que sea tan zafada.

Mi mejor arma es la seriedad. Mantenerme estoica y fruncir el entrecejo podría ser mi más grande talento. ¿Habrá algún concurso de esos?

La gata finalmente deja de maullar y puedo ahora intentar cerrar los ojos para apreciar el bello silencio de la madrugada. Mis ojos van cerrándose con calma, y de repente, un agudo sonido de "bip, bip, bip" azota directo dentro de mis oídos. Abro los ojos de par en par, disgustada, sintiendo que mi frente se podrá morada. ¡Son las seis de la mañana y debo ducharme, vestirme, desayunar, cepillarme los dientes y alcanzar el desgraciado tren que luego me deja y hace que mi cara se vea como la pintura de El Grito! Oh, no. Ni en chiste, baby.

Salgo rápidamente de la cama y a punto de correr a encerrarme en el baño del pasillo, mi cuerpo se detiene porque he visto de reojo, tras el cristal, muy a lo lejos, los primeros rayos naranjas.

Abro la ventana y siento la brisa rozar mi piel. Apoyo los brazos en el marco y miro el horizonte, atontada; sintiendo que la primavera me ha dado un golpe tan apresurado y sin darme la mínima oportunidad de defenderme. El sol comienza a salir, no dejo de mirarlo hasta que esté por lastimarme, la refulgencia se refleja en mis ojos y entonces pestañeo. A veces, el alba llega con pocos tintes rojizos que desaparecen rápidamente, hoy es un día de esos. Debo resignarme a que el naranjo y amarillo son los protagonistas aquí, ¿verdad? No hay espacio para Scarlet. De todos modos, el amanecer es y no dejará de ser hermoso. Me encanta.

Si tan sólo yo fuera tan querida y anhelada de la misma forma... Quiero enamorarme, maldita sea. Sonrío de lado y tomo mi larga cabellera entre mis manos, entonces voy al baño.

¡Joder, yo amo mi cabello!

La bajada del transporte no estuvo tan mal, tampoco es como si el tipo del bigote me hubiera agarrado el culo a propósito, ¿cierto? Es decir, llevaba lentes y un saco con muchos parches. Jamás había visto una prenda tan remendada. Suspiro, acomodándome la dócil melena roja tras mi espalda. No debo fruncir el ceño más de diez segundos o ellos huirán de mí. Muy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo; primero, debo de sonreír como se hubiera inyectado un kilo de bótox; después, tomaré asiento y sacaré el cuaderno de matemáticas; y al final, echaré un vistazo a la esquina superior derecha.

Bien. Logro perfectamente mi objetivo. Un tipo y otro se están peleando, el canarial (relativo al canario, según yo) sonido de las voces de las chicas tras mis espaldas se oye cuando la TV tiene mala recepción. Entorno la mirada, accediendo a mi modo estatua de siempre. Advierto el chillido de mi compañera de cabello azul, que se acerca a un tío buenote para darle un besito en la cara. Clavo las uñas en la mesita. Ooooooh, mierda. ¿Es que estoy pintada? ¿Prefieren a las paredes? ¡¿Soy como Edward Cullen… que es casi TRANSPARENTE?!

—¡Hola!

¡Milagro! ¡Me han hablado! ¡No soy Edward Cullen!

—Soy Lucy, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¡Genial! ¡Y ella no es Bella Swan!

Volteo, esperanzada, aplaudiendo mentalmente a la persona que me habla. Pero me detengo. Es rubia, bonita, rellenita. ¡Qué cuerpazo! Ajá, seguro y tiene la misma talla que yo. Me quedo embobada, prácticamente enamorada. Qué nerviosa estoy. Okay, en el fondo soy una bomba, una cosa explosiva, como la dinamita y la bomba nuclear juntas, pero por fuera me centro y reflejo el ánimo de un cubo de poliestireno. ¿Qué carajo? Exacto. Eso mismo digo yo.

—Hola —digo.

Si quiere saber mi nombre, tiene que esperar cinco segundos para que se manche de una nube de suspenso (y de que se expanda mi cara de mala leche también) y entonces, se lo hago recibir con la voz de un dictador a medio discurso. Oh, pero qué cara está haciendo… ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sigue sonriendo! Qué buen manera de empezar los estudios.

—Erza Scarlet.

¡Ya la tengo! ¡Cachín! Esto es mejor que el pan.

¡Y para la próxima! le hablaré de la teoría de los agujeros de gusano en vez de que se me llene el tanque del descaro y le hable de la nueva trilogía erótica que me compré recién.

Que, por cierto, está de escándalo (sólo por si querían saber).


End file.
